Jo Fitzgerald
Jo Fitzgerald 'is a companion that can be found and recruited in Nipton. __INDEX__ 'Background Jo was born in 2254 to Joesef and Anna Fitzgerald, who co-operate a butcher shop in New Reno. Jo grew up bored and listless in New Reno and ran with the wrong crowds and looking for a change in scenery, got a job with the Mojave Express that allowed her to travel to her heart's content. Jo was eventually hired by Mister House to deliver one of the dummy packages, but what held up in Nipton during The Lottery. Jo is found the building where Boxcars is usually located in Nelson. She replaces Boxcars as the second place lottery winner and had her eye pulled from her head as her "prize". 'Recruitment' Jo can either be recruited with either: *A dose of Med-X and a perception of >2 *A speech check of 40 *ED-E in your party The perk "Sight For Sore Eyes" will be given immediately and a small conversation with her, provided you have the Cannibalism perk, can unlock Survivor Type. 'Quests' Beyond The Beef Jo can be used as a replacement for Ted Gunderson. However Mortimer will be hesitant to take Jo as a replacement, and it will take a speech check of 80 and luck check of 8 to convince him as he finds her, "diseased, drug-soaked and stringy". Hard Headed Woman Passing a speech check of 30 when asking about Jo's past will reveal some information about herself, namely she'll mention her family in New Reno and wonders if they're doing all right without her. Passing another speech check of 50 or Perception of 6 will get her to admit that there is someone else important to her. However, this "someone" is a woman she hasn't seen in a while and who "might be dead". She will then refuse to talk about this woman through the companion wheel until the quest is complete. Keeping Jo with you as you see certain things (The Strip will cause her to wonder if her mystery friend "ever made it big,-ha!", Jacobstown will trigger her to comment, "good thing short-shit isn't here to see this place") will trigger hints about her old friend. Upon reaching Westsided he will demand to stay outside, saying that "there's a face there she's not ready to run into again, not yet". After you meet Lottie you can confront Jo about it and try and convince her to go say hello to her old friend, triggering the second half of the quest. Why Don't You do Right? Jo will refuse to speak to Lottie until the courier has accumulated enough "like" points (5) to be considered someone Jo can trust. The points can be accumulated by preforming a handful of actions. *Calling Jo "miss" in the initial conversation with her. *Not insulting her fashion sense when she asks if you "like her style". *Appointing Primm Slim as sheriff *Fixing ED-E *Adding Arcade Gannon to the party. *Getting good reputation with the Followers of the Apocalypse *Killing the NCR soldiers at Helios One *Siding with Yes Man *Completing the speech checks up to Why Don't You Do Right? After becoming closer to Jo she will finally agree to accompany you into Westside to reunite with her old friend. Meeting Lottie First Recruiting Lottie before recruiting Jo will cause Jo to reject your offers outright and angrily. Jo will only join your party after you fix ED-E. Hard Headed Woman will be triggered and when she reveals the friend in question is Lottie, she will berate you for hiring what she considers, "a cheating, scumbag, ratty, two-faced backstabber" and that she had "hoped to see the last of her". This result will trigger the quest "All or Nothing At All". All Or Nothing At All Similar to Why Don't You Do Right?, only Jo's distaste of Lottie is ramped up tenfold. In addition to the 5 trust points, Jo is embittered at the fact that Lottie is successful without her and must be appeased through a speech check of 60 to convince her it would benefit her to swallow her pride for once. In this option, things with Jo and Lottie are never as cleanly patched up as they are in Why Don't You Do Right? and Jo is openly resentful of Lottie and will blame the courier for meddling in affairs. 'Factions:' BOS Finds them a little intimating but notes that they look like a bunch of circus clowns in their armor. Will vehemently be against Veronica joining the BOS again and will be enthused if you decide to destroy the bunker. NCR Jo hates the NCR with a passion, citing a distrust of "the man". Siding with the NCR will make Jo leave your party. Killing the NCR at Helios One will garner Jo's approval. Legion Hates the Legion even more than she hates the NCR. Siding with the Legion will make Jo leave your party, citing the incident with her eye being gouged out as her sticking point for openly loathing them. Followers Jo likes the Followers and thinks they have "their heads screwed on right". When pressed on why she likes them she states that their authority doesn't get, "in your face" and that in the past they had, "scraped her drugged ass off the ground too many times to count". Kings Nervous around The Kings because of her stolen clothing. Will ask to wait outside the School Of Impersonation. Khans Likes the Khans. Having bad rep with the Khans will prompt Jo to comment on how she prefers to stay in good graces with the people she buys her chems from and will earn you negative points. Chairmen After hearing about how Benny put one in your head, Jo will respond enthusiastically to revenge and asks how she can help. Omertas Jo thinks they're "scary as hell" and prefers that you don't infuriate them. White Glove Jo compliments them on their good taste and fine attire. She will encourage you to reintroduce them to cannibalism. If you do not, you don't lose points with her but will be a little miffed. House Jo is suspicious of House but states that "you could do worse". Will not leave you for siding with House. Yes Man Immediately taken with him and highly encourages you to blaze your own trail of glory. Will get positive points for siding with Yes Man, in which she will tell you, "You have the potential to do anything kid. Don't piss it away, like I did". Boomers Jo finds them quaint after the initial terror of being firebombed subsides and states that they are, "A real antique bunch, aren't they?" Raiders Jo hates all raiders and fiends, saying they're like her but without any of the class or sense to do anything worthwhile. Crimson Caravan Jo is extremely negative toward Alice MacLafferty due to its affiliations with the NCR. Van Graffs The Van Graff family scare the hell out of her. She will mumble that Gloria Van Graff is literally Satan and that Jean-Baptiste is built like a brick shit house. Freeside Jo is on edge in Freeside due tot he prescence of The Kings and asks that you keep a low profile. Gaining fame and notoriety will increase her protesting but will not remove points. Primm Appointing Primm Slim as sheriff will gain you positive points with Jo. 'Character Interactions:' Boone Jo gets along BADLY with Boone and will encourage you to ditch him at every available opportunity. Make constant cracks about his baldness, asks if she can wear his "stupid hat". Calls him "Baldy". Cass Jo gets along OK with Cass and mentioned they might have been better drinking buddies in a better time. Calls her "Red". Lily Jo finds Lily hilarious. Gets angry if you push Lily to test the stealth boy out the second time. Calls her "Grandma." Veronica Jo gets along well with Veronica and likes that shes ditched the BOS for the most part. Gets pissed if Veronica returns to the BOS but will cheer her on if she chooses to join the Followers. Calls her "Ron." Arcade Jo likes Arcade a lot and will be openly mournful if he leaves, mentioning that he "was the only thing keeping us from being 6 feet underground". Calls him Dr. Gannon. Raul Jo gets along okay with Raul, finding his sarcasm familiar citing it reminds her of "an old friend" she used to hang out with and will mention she's used to traveling with hard company. He probably cant stand her though. Calls him "Miguel", from his name tag. ED-E Jo thinks hes adorable and fixing him will earn positive points with Jo. Rex Jo is initially fearful of Rex as he will growl at her at first until the Courier calls him off. 'Character Notes:' *You can also talk to Jo about her chem use which will make her defensive at first and if you do not show disapproval, she'll offer to show you how to make some of the more difficult chems if you pass a survival check of 30. *Jo is afraid of all bugs. *Testing fisto in front of her will prompt a confused reaction as to "why you did that in front of her" with a thinly veiled hint that she wants a turn. *Using chems with her around will prompt her to ask for "a hit" and remark that she didnt take you for a user (unless you have bad karma, in which case she'lll ask why you were holding out on her)